Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow nock, and, more specifically, to a lighted arrow nock capable of easily turning on or off a light, and being easily connected to an arrow shaft.
Background of the Related Art
In general, an arrow 1 used for archery includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an arrow shaft 10 of a cylindrical cross section made of duralumin, glass fiber, carbon fiber, or the like to form a body, an arrowhead 20 fitted to a front end of the arrow shaft 10, feathers 30 designed to stabilize flight of the arrow 1 and to keep the arrow pointed in the direction of travel, and a nock 40 which is a notch in the rearmost end of the arrow and serves the arrow in place on the string as a bow is being drawn.
There has been recently developed a technology of providing the arrow with a lighting function in order to enable a user to effectively enjoy the archery even at night or on a cloudy day. In this instance, a light and a battery are provided to the rear end of the arrow, that is, the nock 40, and the light is turned on or off, so that the lighted arrow can be used.